marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thulandra Thuu (Earth-616)
His identity and origins were unknown to all, but it was known he came from a far-distant homeland, wasn't Aquilonian nor of royal blood, and there was eventually a doubt that he was even human. It was stated by some that he was originated from Vendhya, Stygia or Hyperborea. Serving Numedides Thulandra Thuu eventually came to "serve" King Numedides of Aquilonia, causing a drastic change in his already harsh behaviour, Thulandra Thuu presumably manipulating the monarch. Thulandra Thuu's word soon became law and even the King's chancellor took his orders from him. Thulandra Thuu was the king's right hand, wizard and counsellor in the matters of the arcane and the occult. At some point, he started teaching Alcina the arts of magic, and gave her a fragment the Mirror of Ptahmesu, for her to communicate with him through the talisman. She was seemingly his mistress. He also had a Khitan servant, Hsiao. Search for immortality Using his knowledge, magic and books (including a tome written by Guchupta of Shamballah, and the Scroll of Amendarath), and countless girls' and maidens' sacrifices (including the daughter of Captain Silvanus of the Black Dragons), Thulandra Thuu "helped" Numedides to try and obtain immortality and divinity (in fact for his own purpose), with a lack of results. Unrest ... He tried to have Numedides care about the public unrest and the insurrection in his kingdom (while intending to take full control of it). Rebellion When the rebellion led by Conan hid in Argos,Thulandra Thuu intercepted the message from the spy Quesado of Zingara to Vibius Latro, Chancellor to King Numedides and Chief of his Intelligence Service, and made his own moves, using Alcina (who posed as Conan's mistress) to gather information, and asking for Count Ascalente of Thune to come to him. His plots led to Conan's defeat at the crossing of the Alimane River and at his retreat. Then, he had Alcina to poison Conan with Purple Lotus and believing him dead, had General Amulius Procas and his Border Legion cross the Alimane into Argos to end the rebels. Later learning that Procas was in retreat, he appointed Ascalente to replace Procas in facade, with a more experienced Gromel as real leader. He also blackmailed Ascalente about his brother's suspect death, ordered him to obey Alcina's orders, and sent Alcina to murder Procas and make it look like a suicide. Procas was killed but Alcina's fragment of the Mirror of Ptahmesu was lost, rendering her unable to contact her master. Later, Poitain revolted against Numedides' forces, while on the same night the Border Legion was decimated by Conan's troops and followers, causing Gromel and others to surrender and join Conan while Ascalente fled the scene. Alcina finally arrived to Tarantia and informed Thulandra Thuu. Learning by her of Conan's survival and the mirror's fragment's loss, then by Hsiao of the Border Legion's stampede, Thulandra Thuu almost killed Alcina, before calming himself. He decided to have th Royal Frontiersmen led by Prince Numitor to set on the Imirian Escarpment in Poitain, to delay Conan's army in its march towards Tarantia and give enough time to Count Ulric of Raman to move his army. Thulandra Thaa went himself to Numitor, accompanied with Hsiao, leaving Alcina in Tarantia as his deputy. Catching up with Numitor, he had a few of his hunters capture satyrs for his rituals. Summoning demons, the sorcerer was able to block the pass to the rebel army. Meanwhile, Conan had recovered the fragment of the mirror, and spied upon Thulandra Thuu and Alcina during one of their conversations. Helped with the satyrs (as he had rescued one from the loyalist hunters), Conan defeated Numitor and march forward towards Tarantia. Thulandra Thuu returned to Tarantia timely to prevent Numedides from further molesting Alcina. Conan's forces soon invaded the city. The sorcerer tried to hid Numedides, Alcina and himself but his spells were negated by Dexitheus. Silvanus burst, intending to avenge his daughter, but was killed instantly. Cornered, Thulandra Thuu preferred to magically flee away, far-way, Hell being "closer than a fleeting heartbeat" compared to the place to which he went. He was spotted instants later, when the shadow of a horse and chariot with nothing to cast it. Before leaving, at some point, he attuned the Royal Lion Belt to allow him to spy on Conan. Return and death One year later, he returned in Aquilonia with his iron stallion and Hsaio, to meet with Alcina, and with conspirators against Conan (while himself still desired to become King): Commander Gromel of the Black Legion who hated the Black Dragons' commander Pallantides and wished to command both Black Dragons and Legion; Count Volmana of Karaban who wished to be reinstated in royal favour, to restore his estates to their former grandeur; and Baron Dion of Attalus who wished to become king. Thulandra Thuu was angered at the conspirators' sufficient, but promised them their wishes as long as Conan was killed and that himself would become the real ruler of Aquilonia (while he intended to get rid of his co-conspirators as soon as he would be reinstated). Thulandra Thuu had his iron stallion attack Conan, and took his place, while Conan was left for dead in the Khoratas. Posing as King Conan, he returned to Tarantia, intended to have the minstrel Rinaldo, then Count Trocero, General Prospero and Dexitheus, and even Ambassador Phaidor of Nemedia, and had them all arrested. He then visited the royal harem, forcing Publius to watch. Conan eventually resurfaced, and rescued by Alcina who killed Hsaio. As "Conan" was intending to slay Publius for refusing his commands of terminating the current harem to replace it with younger maidens taken by force, the real Conan returned. After a fierce battle, Conan plunged Thulandra's staff into the sorcerer's chest, and beheaded the corpse for safety. Religion Thulandra Thuu invoked the names of Father Set and Mother Kali. He also mentioned the gods of his far-distant homeland. | Personality = | Powers = Thulandra Thuu mentioned or displayed many magical abilities: * Illusion: Thulandra Thuu once appeared as a giant serpent, although it is unknown if he took the form of it, or cast an image. He could project images by power of mind alone. * Shapeshifting: Thulandra Thuu was able to takes Conan's appearance. Thulandra Thuu once appeared as a giant serpent, although it is unknown if he took the form of it, or cast an image. * Plague Casting * Spell of Darkness: * Weather Magic: Thulandra Thuu could control the spirits of the air, causing storms in selected areas. * Demon Summoning: Thulandra Thuu could summon demon using Satyrs blood, and minor demons. * Magical Blasts: Thulandra Thuu could summon magical blast by invoking the names of Tsathoggua, R'lyeh, Fasolt, Nyarlethotep and Sundroth, or only "Nyarlethotep Sundroth". * Invisible Barrier: Thulandra Thuu could a summon an invisible wall by invoking the names of Thespir, Cthulhu, Vramma, Nadda, Almuric and Yog-Sothoth. * Teleportation: Thulandra Thuu's magic allowed him to travel. * Invisibility: Thulandra Thuu was apparently able to cast a spell of invisibility on his chariot and horse, save for the shadow. * Necromancy He also stated that even in a depleted state, he could with his powers slay any mortal at close quarters. | Abilities = * Thulandra Thuu had skills in both magic and alchemy. * Multilingual: Thulandra Thuu spoke at least Aquilonian and "unknown tongues". * Staff combat: Thulandra Thuu demonstrated great skills in fighting using a staff. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He had access to a book written by Guchupta of Shamballah, Scroll of Amendarath, Mirror of Ptahmesu, horoscopes, table of positions of planets, powders, potions, Purple Lotus, | Transportation = He possessed a chariot carried by a metallic stallion. | Weapons = Staff that could bend but wouldn't break, with wood hard as metal, cut from a Witch-tree by the light of a full moon. | Notes = * Thulandra Thuu was created by Lin Carter, along with L. Sprague de Camp, in Conan the Liberator (1979, adapted in - ). * It is unknown if Thulandra Thuu is related to Kaman Thuu, a sorcerer from half a million years ago Lemuria also created by Lin Carter in Thieves of Zangabal (1969, adapted in - ). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Literary Characters Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aerokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Multilingual Category:Summoning Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Invisibility Category:Necromancy Category:Elementals